Wonder Woman : Strip Search Wonder
by JavCritic
Summary: As Wonder Woman hot-headedly takes down another one of Lex Luthors schemes, she unknowingly leaves some evidence of her place of work that will put her, and her identity at peril. Then when an unexpected work safety check happens she knows the culprit, but can Wonder Woman avoid this peril in time?
Wonder Woman is preparing to foil Lex Luther's new scam, ready to ambush and defeat him and his men wherever their expected deal is.

Lex then walks in as they meet face to face and her predictions are correct as the stunned Lex shouts :

''Wonder Woman? You're not gonna foil another deal of mine! Get her!" As his men then attempt to do so but one after the other the men are knocked out by the incredibly powerful and combat proficient Wonder Woman, but Lex being the snake he is slips back and leaves for the door as she contemplates getting him, but realizes she's gonna be late for work as she checks her time, having to leave him and even get changed on the way but not before calling the police on the thugs she has apprehended.

Lex now back at his hideout unbeknownst to her has picked up a card that she dropped during the fight, seemingly her place of work at a fashion company called ''Metroplaza'' as a devious smile comes across his face and he has finally got her where her want's her…utterly vulnerable.

''They re-open at 2, that must be when her shift is as she checked her watch before letting me go…she's probably still got her costume on as we speak, Oh we've got you now Wonder Woman'' He says as he then laughs maniacally with the card shaking in his hand in anticipation.

Later that day at work, Lex and his men come in on the word that an illegal immigrant has slipped by into their place of business, while assuring Lex that they are incredibly tight on background checks of all of their employees, he convinces them by showing his credentials/position of power saying that this is a ''Different type of illegal alien'' as they then disappointingly let him in, gathering every girl of ethnicity and clearing out the office as one-on-one ''Check-ups'' are arranged, and each one screams and runs out after the next but because of Lex's credentials and policies on general safety they have to trust him and let everything slide, no matter how drastic.

Wonder Woman though, has still not seen that it's Lex, expecting something of standard procedure but as she walks into the office she realizes it's him but cannot scream even though every instinct is telling her to, she somehow keeps her cool for a while as she still very shakily approaches him and his three henchmen at the table as he then dominantly demands after a tense space of silence :

''Put your hands on the desk…both hands!'' His loud booming voice shaking the room as she is filled with even more dread as she stretches across the table obediently in absolute fear of what he's gonna find (and what he'll do when he does).

He then slowly but sensually ventures his hand up her leg and her skirt but unlike the other girls she isn't mortified or shocked as she accepts her fate and seeing as she's the last girl he knows it's too as Lex's hand is suddenly stopped not by flesh like all the other times but instead by spandex, as this solidifies his belief as she is then turned around hastily and he rips her clothes off all at once to in-fact reveal that she is Wonder Woman.

And now that they know, amorous smiles cover their faces as the real fun can finally begin and all three of the men close in on her but she knocks them all back with ease.

''OK, bring it on Lex!'' his men then charge her at his command but again are brought to their knees already exhausted.

''This isn't what should be taking it out of you!'' Lex shouts at them as he then charges for her himself but instead ducks her attack and heads for the crotch and she finally shows some mortality as this then brings her to her knees knees.

''Oww, fuck!'' She screams in agony, looking up at him in defeat.

''Well seeing as your down here already'' Lex says ironically as he then pushes her face to his crotch but is instead head-butted in it giving her some time to regain her powers but sadly his men have too as they go in for yet another round.

Now having a fighting chance his men get in some hits too, shocking Wonder Woman as she tries to maintain her focus getting the upper hand again but after another crotch shot from behind by Lex, this sends her back to her knees again.

''I wonder what it is about your little crotch that's so fragile? Hmm.'' Lex says deviantly and sarcastically as he then goes down and starting rubbing it, too weak to retaliate she has to just take it, with disgust written all over her face.

''No wonder, a cunt that big ought to be sensitive'' He says as his men laugh, who are now behind her roughly groping her breasts as luckily she's got her powers back again.

''Ugh!…No! Stop it!'' She says in a frenzy as she then knocks all of them back against the wall.

''You sick bastards are gonna pay for that!'' His henchmen swing for her, immediately going for the crotch this time and with Lex's final blow from the back, she is floored completely, gasping and holding her groin for dear life.

''Looks like that little pussy of yours has cost you this battle…now let's give it a run for it's money'' Lex says as he then forcibly pushes each leg to the side, with his men on top of her grabbing and slapping her voluptuous breasts as he slithers his fingers down to her groin and she squirms in retaliation :

''No! Stop! Please!'' Frightfully gasping for dear life as he replies :

''You really think that's gonna stop me? accept your fate Wonder Woman, succumb to me'' He says authoritatively but sensually as he then happily pushes her underwear aside but soon gets much, much more than he bargained for.

''W-what is it boss?'' One henchmen says with her breast still in his mouth.

''Boys..get ready to fuck your first transsexual superheroine'' Lex says as they then surprisingly shrug in response, and then continue sucking on her now soaking wet, sticky breasts even harder it seems.

''W-wait? Are you not gonna stop?'' She says in panic, still squirming in repulsion as their slithering tongues meet her sensitive skin .

''Look, we're all sex freaks…we terrorize superheroines on a day-to-day basis to get to what we need…while we get something we want in the process, and you being transsexual simply means more flesh for us to violate'' He says in a very matter-of-fact tone as he then stands her up and they crowd her, one of his men instinctively blurting :

''Let me see that big Wondercock'' As she reacts revoltingly, pushing them away and after finally getting a little bit of power back she is able to squeeze loose, ready to fight one last time but her member is targeted now as with a swift kick to the groin and another punch-

-she is back in their clutches, as her arms are then passionately held up by Lex as his henchman then pulls her underwear to the side to let her cock out, feeling the breeze on it, and feeling completely exposed as he then proceeds to tug on it incessantly, wanting to see it in it's full form as she winces and moans in defiance and agony, as these men not only now know her darkest, deepest secret but they are also exploiting it for their own morbid/sexual pleasures.

He then spits on his hand before resuming now feeling even more heavenly and irresistible as this coupled with the other two's now rampant rubbing and sucking of her sensitive, supple tits, it is not long before she get's rock hard and she can't hold back her orgasms anymore, her cock now elegantly sliding through his wet fingers becoming hypnotic as they watch in awe, still rubbing their own as she can't help but move along with his rhythm only looking more graceful as she then shakes her head and tries to snap out of it.

Writhing till she wiggles free, but instead of fighting she simply runs for it as she knows the fight's futile, with her cock still swinging beautifully they rush up to her almost desperately as they catch her at the door and she hangs onto it for dear life but another punch to the gut, pries them from it as she is then hastily thrown onto Lex's shaking lap as they then push her ass onto it and he soon reaches round and jerks her still rock hard cock off.

''Wow, it is big! Spit on it and make it bigger!'' He shouts dominantly, making her jump (which only feels nicer for him) as her head is then forced down and she shamefully spit's on her cock, his hand now slipping and sliding around it as they then get into motion and she can feel his throbbing cock digging disagreeably into her backside as she feels completely violated and stripped bare in front of these monsters,

And her hair still in the henchman's hands, she notices his throbbing cock sticking out as she licks her lips slightly but sadly he notices.

''You read my mind, Wonderslut!'' He says happily in recognition as she tries to take it back :

''No! no, I didn't mean it I *GAHK*'' Her pleading is stopped halfway by as his monstrously large cock as he rams it down her wet and heavenly soft pipes, choking and making her eye-liner run down her face profusely, now gagging and slobbering all over his cock, she can't help but feel turned on with Lex's jerking of her member growing more rapid mixed with the pain of getting 9-inches of his henchmen's hulking member forced down her throat she starts to feel her pre-cum seep into Lex's hand and she can't hold it back.

''She's really coming around now! let's make you wish you never did that'' Lex says as he then picks her up by her hair, saliva and make-up all over red and abused face as he then boorishly clears the table and she is passionately forced onto it, her underwear ripped off her body as her legs are pushed up squishing her still rock hard cock in-between them as she is then sharply and forcefully entered,

Gasping and hitting the table violently in unbearable agony as her ass is filled to the brim and she proceeds to get passionately (but roughly) fucked, one of his men grabbing and slapping her tits again as the other then goes round to the other side and pulls her head back to receive him again and she noticeably licks her lips before he does so.

''You fucking whore…you're really losing yourself now!'' His henchman says happily as she welcomes his abundantly large cock into her mouth, as it is then ruthlessly fucked whilst Lex is getting into motion, fitting himself into her tight and constricting ass as her muffled screams and moans get blunted by his cock, plus the henchmen and Lex's groans grow in volume too as her ass rewardingly yet harshly encases his cock even more, taking him to delirious heights he could only dream of with women.

Getting into rhythm more and more as one fucks her face and then the other her ass and then back again as the other henchmen can now feel her hand reaching for his junk as he then acceptingly drops it onto her hand and she then violently rubs it off and he moans in delight.

She is then forcefully turned around, gasping for air as her mouth is finally vacated, she is then impulsively and barbarically bent over the table as the henchmen takes Lex's place and visa versa as she is entered again, screeching at the top of her lungs till her voice breaks as his sizeable member widens and pushes her ass to it's limits, letting out a blissful sigh as he feels the severity of her ass' constrictions laid powerfully upon him.

''it's so tight…oh my fuck!'' He yells graciously as she proceeds to get her ass royally ploughed and fucked in appreciation for the incredible greeting as his sweating body harshly slaps against hers, Wonder Woman letting out forceful but sharp squeals with each quick, vigorous pound she receives,

As on the other side of the table Lex then kneels on top of the table, his junk in her face as he then unapologetically stuffs her face, letting out huge slurps and gulps obscuring her sighs of uncomfortability as he then lies back and lets her heavenly mouth engulf his meat as he proceeds to fuck her face.

And as the harsh, rapid slaps that his body make against hers mixed with the slurps and moist thuds to her face from Lex, they soon become all she can hear, infiltrating and penetrating her ears just as much they are : her assets,

Then just as unexpectedly as she was entered she is exited, pulling her off the table and pushing up and the gasping henchman against each other, rubbing their members together as he jerks them both off with one hand, taking off her costume fully now as they look each other in the eye lustfully and she can then feel Lex coming up from behind as he rubs his wet cock all over her ass and curvy thighs just a passionately and she can't help but push back instinctively, becoming the slut they want more and more with every minute.

''I want your cum on me right now, baby!'' she says lustfully as she looks at the other henchmen, still jerking him off passionately, Her mouth red and covered in pre-cum like a used up whore as she is then pushed to the floor and almost immediately one after the other, three abundant and grossly hot bursts of cum are violently shot upon her face, absolutely glazing her face in cum with a great big smile as she purrs and groans in a sexual daze.

''Thank you, Boys!'' Her voice croaks sensually and the remnants of their orgasms sharply coincide with her words jolting through them,

She then holds a supple breast in one hand and her stiff, now shimmering cock in the other and as she licks the cum from her cheek.

''God, you boys taste good! you're gonna make me cum so quick'' She says in a breathy but intense tone as it is then not long before she cums herself, moaning and gyrating in pure bliss as the men watch in awe as her now wet and sweaty body pulsates rhythmically to the feeling of her rumbling orgasm, the light glowing off her godlike body so gracefully,

The cum shooting from her member sensationally yet violently as her body arches back, and she looks like a picture she so perfectly glows in that moment, sighing and gasping in ecstasy as they all then look at each other in disbelief and giddy awe.

''She's coming back with us, Right?'' The henchman asks with a grin on his face.

''Well she isn't a superheroine anymore, so she's got nowhere else to go.'' Lex responds looking at her, surrounded by her own cum and soaked in theirs as she looks profoundly alone at that moment.

''So we're keeping her?'' The henchmen asks as Lex then nods in response.

''I can't believe it!…our own transsexual fuck doll'' The other henchman finalizes with a sense of wonder in his eyes.

Wonder Woman was gone, the transsexual goddess that she had been repressing for so long had been released and there was no coming back, she was their ally, their lover and she would don a new, more fitting name as their sexually obsessed and empowered companion : Queen Wonder.

Now the REAL fun was ready to begin.

To Be Continued…


End file.
